juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Midgard
Midgard (ミドガルズ, Middogaru) '' is a small remote island several kilometers in diameter located far south of Japan and the main setting of the ''Unlimited Fafnir series, housing an educational institute for Ds. History Originally an uninhabited island until it was remodeled after the first Dragon disaster and the sudden appearance of Ds around the world, Midgard initially served as a containment facility under NIFL's jurisdiction, with Ds being essentially imprisoned there. However, after a movement to restore the human rights of Ds by the monarch of the Principality of Erlia, Albert Crest, Midgard broke ties with NIFL, becoming an independent entity under the international organization Asgard with the purpose of educating Ds until their powers disappeared. Midgard also served as a stronghold for the purpose of eliminating the Dragons by using the Ds' power. Overview In Midgard, students are assigned to homerooms according to age group (with the exception of special circumstances). There are nine homerooms in total: Brynhildr Class, Gerhilde Class, Helmwige Class, Schwertleite Class, Ortlinde Class, Siegrune Class, Waltraute Class and Rossweisse Class. The students live inside school dorms, with the exception of the student body president, who has an entire building to herself (This is because of Mitsuki's wish to stay away from the room she shared with Miyako). Other notable locations include the Clock Tower, where the living quarters of Midgard's principal are, the infirmary, the underground Command Center for emergency situations, the underground practice areas and an underground hot spring with a cottage. Midgard is protected by the autonomous defense system Midgardsormr, which raises four defensive barriers around the island equipped with lasers. The only safe path through it is called Bifrost, a predefined aerial and naval route. Anything that strays out of it is instantly targeted for elimination. Despite being called nigh impenetrable by human hands, it can be neutralized from the inside. Uniform The school primarily features a girls' uniform with a monochrome color pattern, which consists of a sleeveless, button-down shirt, a black ribbon on the collar, a white shoulder cape, a black button-down corset and a black skirt with white frills. The school began to also feature a boys' uniform ever since Yuu's enrollment, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a black, long-sleeved button-down shirt, a white tie and matching black pants. Clubs Dragon Subjugation Squad In case of a Dragon attack, the Dragon Subjugation Squad, which is comprised of the most skilled students, is usually sent out to intercept and protect the island, while the most vital buildings are submerged underground. At times, the group is given permission to leave the island so long as it concerns dragon-related matters. Student Council Club The Student Council is tasked with leading the Academy's student body. It is currently led by Mitsuki Mononobe. Personnel and Students Personnel *Charlotte B. Lord (principal) *Mica Stuart (secretary) *Haruka Shinomiya (homeroom teacher of Brynhildr Class, battlefield commander) Students *Mitsuki Mononobe (student council president, captain of the Dragon Subjugation Squad) *Yuu Mononobe *Iris Freyja *Lisa Highwalker *Firill Crest *Tear Lightning *Ariella Lu *Ren Miyazawa *Kili Surtr Muspelheim *Jeanne Hortensia *Shion Zwei Shinomiya *'Black' Vritra *Mayumi Trivia *Midgard is one of the Nine Worlds in Norse Mythology, which is inhabited by humans. *Bifrost's name originates from the rainbow bridge which connects Asgard and Midgard in Norse Mythology. *Midgardsormr is a giant sea serpent in Norse Mythology that surrounds the entire world, much like how the similarly named defense system encircles all of Midgard. *Every class is named after a famous Valkyrie from Norse Mythology. *The building of the girls' dormitory has a curved architectural design that almost resembles a woman's torso. Category:Organization Category:Locations